


How it could have Ended - The Webster Ending

by Arma8787



Category: Violet Evergarden (Anime), ヴァイオレット・エヴァーガーデン - 暁佳奈 | Violet Evergarden - Akatsuki Kana
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/M, Family, Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26271001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arma8787/pseuds/Arma8787
Summary: Building on the beautiful episode 7/Chapter 1 of the novel. What if Violet had a greater effect on Oscar's life, than even he had thought? Would a man, whose heart had been frozen into solid ice by a terrible tragedy be able to start over? What would Violet do if she found herself in a position where she wasn't treated as an Auto Memories Doll, but as a member of a family? Find out here!
Kudos: 8





	How it could have Ended - The Webster Ending

**Author's Note:**

> This is my crazy take on what would happen if someone wanted to give Violet an actual family for a change. I hope you guys will like it.

**I.**

Roswell was a well situated, beautiful city in the mountains. One loved by many, its wealthier citizens loved showing off with their luxurious villas and holiday homes. The main street stretching all across the city like a straight line was also the shopping district, where a market would be held twice a week. Outside of the city, an unpaved road would stretch on for about three kilometers. Infrastructure has greatly improved since the end of the war, but this end of the beautiful city was yet untouched by the advancing of the world. Maybe it was better this way too, as the road would go on into the sloping mountainside and would soon end in a crossroads section, where one could either head off to the neighboring city, or if they turned right, they would come onto a much more peaceful neighborhood, which still was part of Roswell, but home to the less wealthy. Sure, holiday homes, and a few permanent houses were not as luxurious here, but they were cozy and made especially for families, who only sought respite from the rush of the world.  
Violet Evergarden's trip took her to this city, or more precisely to this quiet neighborhood. She's been to Roswell before, and it was one of the most beautiful memories she kept from her journeys during her work. Two years it's been, well almost, that time it was during early fall, and now it's the height of summer. She wasn't the type to complain about anything, at least not out loud, but as a habit, she had her frilly parasol with her. A small present from her benefactor from that time.  
She got off the steamer at noon that day, and was lucky enough to get a farmer to take her to the city from the port. It wasn't a trip too long, but it definitely was much more comfortable like this. Sadly she had to get off in the city center, still she wasn't going to let herself get downed by this. The walk from the center was about a good hour long, but that was nothing to her. In less than an hour she was already at the crossroads, and taking the right, on her way to the smaller houses along the road. These huts, and holiday homes were either built from rocks, or bricks, surrounded by rock fences on three sides and only the forests from behind. One of these houses was being renovated just now, and one of the workers turned around just to come face to face with her, as she tried to take the view in.  
„Such a nice day we have, right, miss?" he said, as he tipped his cap to her. Violet slightly bowed with a smile so typical of her.  
While she made herself on the way, she was deeply in thought, trying to think of how to start once the door opens up in front of her. Should she introduce herself like she always does? Will her client remember her? It's been a fair amount of time since they last saw each other, and it wasn't an easy relationship they had even for that short time they worked together. Sure, it all worked out by the end, but it's always better safe than sorry. She even considered making her hair more recognizable, since she was only wearing it in a lose pony tail. As she considered all this, she finally arrived at her destination. Almost missed it too, and had to take a better look. It surprised her how much this small house has changed. When she was last here the garden was uncared for, weed all over and way too overgrown all over, not to mention the house being in quite a shoddy state. Now on the other hand, all was different. Well trimmed lawn, lushly planted flowerbeds, freshly painted garden gate, and the nicely renovated rock fence was also decorated with white paint figures done by crafty hands. The house itself, originally built of bricks, now painted into a pleasant sky blue with highlights of white as if it had clouds painted on it. The roof repaired, new windows and shutters, beautiful and colorful flowers planted into small boxes outside.  
„Am I really in the right place?" she thought to herself but there was something that clued her in on being in the right place: The old swing hanging from the tree near the entrance. This was something Violet, someone who had superbly good memory would never be able to forget. She smiled and finally walked down the last few paces of the stone path leading up to the entrance porch. She reached for the bell, and rang it twice, like a good delivery person would.  
„Coming! Coming!" The sound of someone slowly pacing towards the door in a pair of old slippers. The slightly growly voice was familiar of course and even though she had trouble hiding her joy over seeing a familiar face after such a long time, she had to put her serious business face on. The door slowly opened, and she bowed in her usual manner to start her formal introduction.  
„It's an honor to meet you. Wherever in this world they may be, if my clients request so, I'll rush to seek them out. Representing the Auto Memories Doll service, I'm..." she couldn't resist the urge to look up, and even with her most serious attitude, she still couldn't resist the urge to smile. "...Violet Evergarden."  
At the door stood exactly whom she was expecting: A man in his late forties, reddish hair with a few gray strands, an old, slightly worn sweater, and glasses slightly wry glasses and a surprised but happy look on his face.  
„Violet, so you made it!" Oscar Webster, officially retired playwright said as a smile spread across his slightly wrinkled face.  
„Mr. Webster... I'm glad to see you." Violet said as she finally allowed herself to leave the formalities slightly, and lent her hand for a handshake.  
„Oh yes, same here, trust me." Oscar almost half opened his arms to embrace her in joy of seeing her again, but caught himself back together again and instead shook hands. He too remembered Violet well, just like the clanging sounds that came from inside her dress sleeves. „Do come in! Come in! Make yourself at home!" was how he invited her in.  
Violet knew this house well inside and out, as she really had to make herself at home when she last visited. Entering, things did change slightly in two years. The living room changed, splitting into a living room and a dining section. The stairs leading to the upper floors were opened up and a new railing was installed, the floor was now covered in a new carpet, and the living section had a brand new sofa, and three armchairs. The dining section had a huge table, enough to host up to eight people, decorated with a white table cloth, and flowers in a nice blue colored vase. In front of the sofa on the other hand still sat the old table they used to work on the last time around, and Oscar often had his feet upon, now with a nice purple cloth and flowers on it, however someone had already set tea and cups out, along with some cookies.  
„Agatha darling! Our guest has arrived!"  
The kitchen was still located to the left as one entered the house, right next to the stairs. The door opened up, and a woman around the same age as Oscar came into the room wearing an apron. Obviously now that lunch was done, she was just finishing up the rest of the house chores before joining them. As she approached Violet, she immediately reached her hand out to shake.  
„So you're Violet? Welcome to our home!" she said, as she shook the lightly clanging right. „Oh dear..."  
„It's alright, I think Mr. Webster already told you about me." Violet said removing her right glove to show her shiny metallic hand prosthetic. „It's just this here."  
„Oh, I see" the woman said with a slight surprise on her face. Oscar did tell her about Violet, but she never thought it would be like this. „Does it... hurt?"  
Violet apologetically smiled at this question and replied „Don't worry, I've been living with these for years now." she then proceeded to put the glove back on.  
Agatha, as Oscar called her, returned to the kitchen, and Oscar was the one left in charge of occupying their guest. As Violet took her place on the sofa and Oscar took the armchair across from her, she noticed that his hands were dirty, and he even had a dirt smudge on his sweater and even on his face.  
„Mr. Webster..." she started slowly, but was stopped in her tracks.  
„Call me Oscar!" he said as he tried to wipe his face and this was when he noticed what she tried to get him to notice. „Oh, goodness me, and I'm still like this!"  
„I don't mind, I just..." Violet tried, but got stopped.  
„Don't mind it, I'll just wash up. I'll be right back."  
„But Mr. Webster..."  
„Oscar... Violet, please, I just told you."  
„But I'm not supposed to come to form too close..." Violet tried the usual roll, but Oscar didn't even listen to her. Minutes later he returned, only wearing a shirt and having washed up, but also carrying a small bundle of paper handing it to her. „What is this?" she asked and Oscar's reply was:  
„A little something I've been working on for the last few months. Something Agatha convinced me to try." Oscar said as he handed the bundle, tied together with a blue string to her. „You can read it if you want."  
„A new play of yours?" Violet asked as she took it.  
„No, something a little different. You're somewhat of a professional at this, so I'd like our opinion." Oscar sat down and awaited Violet's response, but she shook her head.  
„Not now, maybe later. I'd rather not waste your time. I believe I'm here for a task you hired me."  
„Straight to the point as always I see." Oscar said with a bit of disappointment in his voice, but Violet was disciplined to work first and leave everything else for later. „I'm afraid you'll have to wait for Agatha to join us before you learn more about that."  
" I understand." Violet said with a slight smile but still keeping her composure. „I understand  
she's your wife?"  
„She is, yes. Surprised?"  
„From what you told me that day, I would never have thought I'd hear this one day." Violet said with a confused look. That day when she's last been here, she made a silly mistake, which wasn't even fully her fault. The memory of that day, the frilly blue and white parasol was still hanging from her suitcase even now. Oscar's story was one she was never gonna forget, and him having restarted a family life after this many years, was a surprise she didn't expect.  
„Well yes, it is true, I didn't quite expect things to go the way they did, but here we are now. It all started on the night of the Olive play premiere." Oscar said overrun with nostalgia. „It's all thanks to you."  
„I doubt I had much to do with it, Mr. Web..."  
„Ahem..."  
„I mean... Oscar?"  
„Much better. You can also just call Agatha by her first name. It's much easier for us all, trust me!"  
„If you say so... So what do we do while we wait?"  
„That's an excellent question. Do you play chess maybe?"  
„I was taught to, but I'm not sure if I can be a worthy opponent."  
„Believe me, I'm not much of a professional myself."  
The chess board was soon brought out and the game began. As opposed to what Violet said, she was quite a skilled player. It may have been the military background as she sometimes took minutes to make a move but with careful consideration and strategic sense, she cornered Oscar on numerous times before finally delivering the finishing blow.  
„I believe that's a check mate." she claimed as she placed her last figure in position. ‚You lost."  
„Yep, I lost alright." Oscar said with a bit of distraught on his face. „And here you just said you're not a good player."  
„Well, like I said, I was taught to play. I don't have much practice though."  
„I hope you two are hungry, because dinner's ready!" Agatha called out as she finished setting the table. Violet and Oscar got so carried away, they didn't even pay attention to the time. The clock already was past 6 PM, and they sat down to eat. While they ate, Violet payed close attention to both of her hosts reactions and watched every word they said, although she had nothing to worry about. She was taught proper table manners, but was a bit of a worry wart, since she wasn't really used to sit around the same table for dinner as her clients. Agatha was the one to notice her confusion and asked:  
„Is something wrong, Violet?"  
„No, nothing." she replied with a shy blush. „I'm just trying to observe my conditions."  
„Oh, and here I thought the food was wrong." Agatha said with a sigh of relief. „Is there's anything you need, just let me know!"  
„No, it's okay. I should rather say, this cuisine is rather unusual, and I love it."  
„I'm glad to hear that."  
After dinner was finished, Violet volunteered to help but was literally shooed out of the house even. With no other idea left, she just walked out to the porch behind the house. This part of this lovely home has also changed a lot. The eroded, weathered boards were all changed to brand new ones, the ivy vines were all removed and their place was taken by boxes worth of flowers. It being summer the sun hasn't fully set yet, but the north star was already up above the mountain range, and the moon's silver plate was already visible on the horizon in all its pale beauty. Looking at the moon she remembered those many many beautiful nights she'd spent traveling around the world, meeting numerous interesting, and lovable people who'd become like a family to her, or at least she considered them as such. She, who had no family, no parents, no siblings, she had the whole world as her family, and the number of those people grew each day. There was especially a beautiful starry night, watching an allusive comet cross the southern sky came to mind, along with a kind hearted young man, just a bit older than her whom she remembered fondly, with warm feelings.  
„Reminiscing old times, Violet?" Agatha asked as she entered the porch soon. She was first to arrive, Oscar had still something to do.  
„Yes, we could say that." Violet replied with a smile. „Old times, people, adventures, events, letters... Many things."  
„I see. It must be nice." Agatha said sitting down across from her on a new garden chair painted white. „From what Oscar said, I imagine you traveled far and wide across the continent."  
„The continent, and beyond even. I even flew with a plane twice."  
„I see. Must have been an experience unlike any other."  
„It was. When I was younger, while marching with the army, I often watched the planes pass above us, and dreamed of flying once. Now I can tell, that even that dream came true."  
Violet excused herself, and went inside for a brief moment to get something from her suitcase. It was a small tin box, and as she opened it, it revealed dry flowers of many different colors and types.  
„Oh, and what are these?" Agatha asked in awe as she took the box in her hands to examine from close up. „Did you gather these?"  
„I did. Small mementos from all the places I've been to in the past." Violet replied picking up one of the small irises from the bunch. „This is from Quazzeri, a place I went to with one of my colleagues once. It was thanks to that trip that we became friends."  
„I see. Do all these flowers also mean a friend of yours?"  
„Yes, though this one..." and she searched through the flowers only to find a single dry leaf from the bottom. „This reminds me of this place."  
„Is it one you picked up from the water?"  
„It is. I think it was the last one I could still make a step on before landing in the water."  
Violet, to Agatha's not so small surprise, laughed, and it wasn't just a chuckle, it came from the heart. She sure had fond memories of this house, and the lake stretching into the distance slightly only about thirty meters from the porch stairs. As she looked out onto the lake she could see the last sunrays glittering on the surface like a crystal clear mirror. Aquatic birds of many kinds landed ashore or onto the water surface itself to get their well earned sleep.  
„Sorry to keep you both waiting for so long" Oscar said taking his place next to his wife wiping his hands on a towel. „I had some things to take care of."  
„It's quite alright. We were just telling stories, right, Violet?" Agatha nodded to their guest, and Violet nodded in agreement.  
„I see. Well, thank you for your patience until now, Violet." they still whispered to each other before Oscar got started. Violet didn't mind this at all. „So, before we get started, I'll need to tell you, we're both grateful for what you've done for us."  
„Oh come now, I've really not done anything." Violet replied with a shy blush „Whatever happened was thanks to your own efforts and work."  
„Maybe so, but like I said, we met after the play's premier."  
„And it was basically love at first sight." Agatha added. „Of course it took him a bit before he got his courage together, but all it took was the first date, and it all went down like an avalanche."  
„In half a year we were already engaged, and a year later we were already married." Oscar finished the story all in all. „So it was a complete success."  
„I'm happy for you, really." Violet said with a smile. „So is my task of something to commemorate this?"  
„Actually, no." Agatha shook her head. „It's rather a little more complicated. Will you tell her, dear?"  
„Of course." Oscar nodded. „You see, Agatha finally convinced me to give having a child one more chance, and I ultimately agreed."  
„That's great to hear."  
„Yes, but there are complications." Agatha added. „You see... Due to an illness from my youth, I could and never can have children."  
„Oh..."  
„But even so, we decided to adopt an orphaned child." Oscar carried on with a bit of more lively tone. „And this is why we requested you here."  
„I see. What exactly is the task?" Violet asked more and more excited.  
„We'd like you to write a letter for us. One which helps us communicate our good will to them."  
„So you want to help them understand what will happen?" Violet asked in an understanding tone.  
„Yes, that's it. Do you think you can help us?"  
„Yes, I believe so. I have experience with similar letters from before."  
This brought Oscar and Agatha to a sigh of relief, and now it was on to the obligatory questions:  
„Who do I entitle the letter to?"  
„It doesn't really matter. We don't even know their name yet."  
„I see. Do you have any specific details you'd like to be included?"  
„No, We'll leave that up to you."  
„I see."  
Violet seemed to be pondering for roughly a minute, holding a finger up to her chin, and ultimately nodded.  
„I'll need about an hour to finish it, but I'd like to ask for a bit of time alone if you mind." she said slowly getting up bowing with respect.  
„Oh, of course, go ahead. Oscar dear, will you prepare a bath for her please?"  
Oscar nodded and immediately took to his work, while Agatha joined Violet up to the room they prepared for her. The rom of course was the same as the last time, the small corner room on the second floor. What Violet of course could piece together was that this used to be Olivia's room once. As she entered, she already saw her suitcase next to the mirror drawer, and the bed was made with clean sheets.  
„We didn't have the time to completely clean up mind you, but we prepared everything else." Agatha said as they entered.  
„It's alright. I've had much worse places to live in." Violet replied sitting down on the chair standing next to the bed and in front of the desk. „I'm grateful that you prepared a room for me. I might be done tonight even."  
„Yes, but the very least would be you spending overnight here." Agatha said as she was about to leave. „I'll leave you to it then. Good night!"  
„Good night!"  
Once Violet was left alone, she took a better look around. The furniture didn't change one bit since two years, hence for a fresh paint job. On the table she found a bundle of fresh white paper, prepared for work, which belonged to Oscar who had moved his study here. Maybe this was a lucky part of the house to him. She finally sat down and took the manuscript forward to read it all the way to the end. Reading for about an hour she reached a part that seemed oddly familiar to her:  
  
_„At the door stood a young girl no more than 16 years of age, with lush beautiful blonde hair, and eyes as blue as the deepest sea water. Her locks tied and braided together into two small buns, only her bangs hanging to the front longer than the rest, and as the wind rushed through from the east, it furled her golden locks and I could clearly see the fire of a higher intellect blazing in her eyes. Dear Violet, the way she spoke was always so... Straight and honest, no matter what she said. Her manners were like that of a soldier, and her honesty sometimes hurt, even if she meant no harm. Though, she was actually right."_  
  
Violet couldn't help but smile at this. Oscar couldn't have described her any better than this, and she was well aware of how true this was. It took her about three hours to read through the roughly hundred pages which were filled to the brim with sometimes happy, and more times tragic and soul crunching stories. It was basically a diary rewritten into a short novel. She sometimes giggled at some parts, and there were parts where her tears broke out, especially at the end with the heartfelt final words to Olivia. In the end she wiped her tears off, and unpacked her typewriter, applied a fresh sheet of paper, and in only 15 minutes completed a draft. Read through it three times, and finalized the contents. Finishing it by folding it neatly in four, she laid the paper on the edge of the desk and decided to call it a day. As she looked up at the clock it was already well past midnight. She undressed, and quickly got to bed, giving one more quick thought of what she just learned from her hosts. Deeply lost in her thought, she finally closed her eyes to almost immediately fall asleep.


End file.
